


Take-out

by RedMoon616



Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: Matt and his girlfriend Mackenzie spend the early evening eating take-out Thai food on Matt's couch before he has to leave for patrol. Will he be able to leave on time or will he become rather distracted by the girl sitting on his lap.First of a series of short stories contemplating the sometimes usual, but mostly unusual, life of Matt & Mackenzie. A continuation (kinda) of Daring the Devil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607302
Kudos: 7





	Take-out

**Author's Note:**

> Mackenzie's back at it again with her mischevious schemes, trying to pull Matt along with her. This is the first part of a new series that focuses on the everyday life of Murdock and his girlfriend Mackenzie, and how has their relationship evolved after the events of Daring the devil.
> 
> This is the first part of a series that focuses on the everyday life of Murdock and his girlfriend Mackenzie, and how has their relationship evolved after the events of Daring the Devil (which I recommend you check out first if you haven't, to have some context and back story). Hope you enjoy!

It’s a mildly hot early evening and I’m just about ready to turn in to sleep. We just got home (yeah, I still can’t believe I get to call **this** place my home, can you?) after a _long_ day at work, but we stopped by the Thai restaurant around the corner on our way over, both of us too tired to even come up with something to cook for dinner; so, take-out it is! Last few months have been a rush of dread and excitement combined in the most nausea-inducing of ways possible.

After barely graduating from high school –almost not succeeding in doing so thanks to my poor grades that I had to work my ass off to scrape at the last minute, goddamn teachers–, I started looking into the prospect of going to college. Turns out is much more complicated than I initially thought, nearly impossible considering how fucking _expensive_ it all is. That’s why I’m considering applying for any kind of scholarship I can get my hands on.

It’ll be difficult, but doable if I leave behind my first option, which was Columbia. I really wanted to go there and make my _**boyfriend**_ proud, but I guess I will have to settle for a less prestigious university, at least for now. He insisted that as long as I do well and study what I really want –law, in this case, of course– it doesn’t really matter where I attend to, but the fantasy about graduating summa cum laude just like he did....well, it’ll have to remain a fantasy after all, unfortunately.

Apart from attempting to rebuild some shattered dreams, I have been working non-stop, day _and_ night, helping Murdock **and** Daredevil as much as I’m able _**and**_ allowed to. Matt’s been the same as always, worrying and fussing all over me every goddamn day, still firmly believing I’ll get myself killed next time I so much as step out of the apartment. It’s fucking ridiculous and borderline insane, and the very same reason for a lot of our arguments since I moved in with him; but then again, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I accepted his offer.

So, I guess I can’t really complain since I actually agreed to be patient about his constant preoccupation over my wellbeing. I mean, it could be worse, right? He could not give a flying fuck about me. But he does, ‘cause he loves me and wants to protect me, and I feel exactly the same way about him. It’s only right that I bring up the same shit constantly, even more so since he’s the one who’s often in more dangerous situations than I am.

But whatever, I don’t really want to go on a tangent about that right now; I just want to relax and kick back before the darkness of the sleep world claws in and pulls me down until tomorrow morning, which awaits with an ill-timed early rising to get to the court on time. Sometimes, this internship I have taken with Nelson & Murdock is a blessing (since I’m basically working not only with my boyfriend but also with his friends, which have come to be mine as well over the months since I met Foggy and Karen), yet most of the time is a big ol’ curse.

It’s been a _long_ summer, after all, But enough about me. How have you been, my dear friend? Any exciting news to share? I just hope you haven’t suffered as much as I have, working endless hours and sleeping next to nothing. Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s the life I chose and what not. No need to remind me of it.

Anyway, as I was saying, Matt and I picked some take-out on our way back and we’re currently seating on the couch, eating away at our respective meals. I kicked off my shoes as soon as I crossed the threshold, so I’m sitting with my knees bent and my feet on top of the couch cushions, my back against the armrest nearest the windows while facing Murdock’s profile. He, on the other end of the furniture, is slouching a little bit, absentmindedly nibbling at a piece of chicken, clearly too deep in thought to even pay attention at my intense staring.

I’m usually grateful that all it takes sometimes to catch his attention is to look at him directly for a short period of time, but when he gets like this, it seems that not even shouting his name can get him to respond. Whatever he’s mentally churning on, it’s important, to have him so disengaged from everything else around him. I just hope it’s nothing bad. Maybe he’s just coming up with some last-minute plan for the defense he has to give tomorrow; after all, this last case we all have been working on for the past few weeks is a lot trickier than we originally thought.

Still, it’s no use getting all worked up about it the night before, and since he’ll probably go out patrolling tonight, it’s better to distract him unless he goes out with something else occupying his mind space. He could get sloppy like that, and come back with more bruises than usual, if he comes back at all. Perhaps I could convince him to stay in since we have an early morning tomorrow anyway. It can’t hurt to try, can it?

Putting aside my carton of Thai food and leaving it on top of the coffee table, I slowly and stealthily inch my way over to the other end of the couch, trying hard not to make any sudden movements that may break Murdock’s dense bubble of thinking. After all, this is meant to be a surprise and a nice one at that. I’ll rather take advantage of his confusion than to have him see my motives from a mile away. Thankfully for me, he’s way too deep in thought to even notice the dipping of the soft cushion right next to him.

By the time he becomes aware of his surroundings and, more importantly, of my closeness regarding his body, it’s already too late to put a stop to my actions (not that he would have wanted to do so, I think, hopefully). I don’t waste any time in discarding his food the same way I did mine and pushing myself inside his personal space, swiftly landing on his lap, sitting astride and with each one of my legs at each side of his. Now I _definitely_ got his attention.

Nevertheless, I can feel him tense up the second he registers my moves –a completely normal reaction considering the most contact he gets from and with other people on a daily basis is rather more violent than what I’m trying to achieve here–, but ends up relaxing as soon as his mind catches up with his senses. Guess it’s showtime, Murdock.

“Finally got your undivided attention back”, I tut teasingly, letting my hands wander ever-so-slowly over his broad shoulders while looking intently into the red-tinted crystals of his sunglasses. “Took you long enough to remember I even existed”. I know that sometimes I can go a little far with my comments, and I like a tad too much riling Matt up –mocking and scolding him whenever the chance presents itself–, but I honestly don’t care. He knows perfectly well that I never mean those accusations as anything but harmless jabs, yet still gets slightly pissed off every time. Maybe he’s just running along with it, playing the game as much as I do, or maybe he really gets upset about it (wouldn’t surprise me after learning what being trained by Stick when he was a kid was like).

Either way, every single time I say something along the lines of what I just uttered, he reacts mostly the same, and just like he is right now. The infamous jaw twitch makes its anticipated appearance and his lips quirk for a tenth of a second before pressing together into a firm, stern line. Two simple and barely noticeable gestures that have me wetting my panties from the sheer excitement that they induce. After all this time I still can’t believe how easily he gets me so turned on.

“Needy much?” Comes Matt’s snide question, spoken in his low and velvety tone of voice. The mere raw power behind those two words is enough to send shivers down my spine; so suggestive and inviting, yet reproachful at the same time. Oh boy, does that inquiry hold such hidden promises. Still, I must admit that it pisses me off even just a little bit. I’m not _needy_ , I’m just trying to be helpful; this is not for my sake, but rather for his. As if to prove my point, I slowly grind against his already hard dick. Who’s the needy one now, Mr. Murdock?

The only reaction I get from him is a strangled moan coming from the back of his throat, and the subsequent tightening of his grip on my hips, effectively stopping me from repeating the action and torturing him further. Matt tsks in reprobation, allowing his dominating self slip back into the spotlight. Ever since that time when he bound my hands with his belt and fucked me senseless, we came to this unspoken agreement. He noticed that despite my rebellious personality, sometimes I prefer to let go and lend the steering wheel to someone else. Fortunately, Matt has taken that role without question, almost glad to do so. Can’t blame him, he’s a bit of a control freak anyway.

“Says the guy with a hard-on pressing against my pelvis”, I counter with a raised eyebrow, aware that he can easily “see” it from this short distance. It’s bold, almost daring, but that’s what I like about our relationship; he allows me to step out of line, only to put me back in my place the second after. And I can see it clear as day, painted on his face, the desire to do so right now: to punish me for my misbehavior. Great, that aligns perfectly with my plans. This seduction strategy is working better than expected. “Anyway, I was thinking, why don’t you stay in tonight?” I ask in the sultriest tone I can manage, attempting to convince him just by tempting him enough with a good fuck before bed.

“I mean, you have to get up early tomorrow morning, so it would be counterproductive to go on patrol tonight. You’ll be too tired to give a convincing argument for the jury”. I’m not sure if it’s the suggestion about not going out Daredeviling tonight, or the implication that he could mess up tomorrow, but something about my comment earns me a sharp slap to the right butt cheek, which echoes around the silent open room. The surprised gasp I let out effectively cuts off my next set of words and manages to momentarily silence me into a mildly stunned shock. I wasn’t expecting that, but it’s absolutely welcomed.

“Mackenzie”, begins Matt in that same commanding tone that I hear him use when demanding answers from criminals. Oh God, I could come just from listening to him speak to me in that way. “ _behave_ ”. It’s the simple yet threatening order that makes me lose sight of my initial objective and want to grind my wet pussy against his shaft to completion, but since he still has me on a deadly grip, I have to content myself with whining wantonly and trembling in his grasp. “You **know** I have to go out tonight, we already discussed it, remember?” His dark tone, a warning against further complaining gets all my lower muscles to contract deliciously.

In answer, I just snake a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, gripping it tightly and _pulling_. Matt’s throaty groan is a promising sound of looser self-control, which means that I’m nearing my goal. All there’s left to do is to give him a little push over the edge; he will take care of the rest, falling into the carnal desire that he’s still desperately trying to fight against. Too late to back out now, Matthew.

Throwing caution to the wind, and despite still being restricted by Murdock’s hands on my hips, I lean in closer to my boyfriend, nearly gluing my lips to his left ear. “At least you could go out a little later than usual, right?” That’s all I say before quickly licking a wet stripe up the shell of his ear, knowing that it’ll be enough to break his resolve to not give in to temptation. He’s doomed now, and by proxy so am I. The effect is instant in the way that his left hand leaves my right hip, changing places from there to the nape of my neck. His deft fingers take hold of all the short strands of my hair that they can latch on and pull my head back, enough so to leave my throat bared for him to use as he pleases.

Not a second goes by before his mouth finds the delicate skin of my neck, kissing, biting, sucking and licking expertly to his heart’s content. All I can do as I sit immobile on top of him, trapped between his muscled torso and his strong arms, is whimper in both complaint and encouragement. Jesus, do I need his mouth in _other_ places. Matt’s almost inhuman strength is enough to keep me still despite only having a hand to stop my movements, so I’m left to beg for more while trying not to go crazy from the overload of sensations. Thankfully, Matt takes pity on me and relents a little, enough at least to let me lift my head again before his lips crash ferociously against mine. Every time he kisses me with such immense passion, he just takes my breath away (quite literally).

From this point on, I can barely register what’s going on anymore. We just become a tangle of limbs, tongues fighting for dominance while our hands clumsily begin to remove and discard clothing items from the other’s body. Matt pulls off my flimsy tank top while I diligently work on his crisp shirt, revealing more scarred skin with every button that I pop open. It doesn’t take long before both of our upper bodies are completely exposed for the other to greedily explore (well, at least on his part since I still have my sheer lace bralette on). As soon as my shirt hits the floor, Matt’s lips latch onto my left nipple while his left hand grabs onto the right one. At the same time that his fingers twist one, his teeth scrape the other, and as a result, I can’t avoid a cry of pleasure that leaves my throat. Sweet baby Jesus, he’s fucking _perfect_.

In the meantime, of his torturous treatment of my breasts, I tangle my finger in his hair, pulling viciously hard and extracting a guttural growl from him. More than that, he even bucks up to get some friction between us, clear sign that he’s becoming restless and getting impatient. It won’t be long now until he rips my pants off. Side note: should have probably been wearing shorts instead. That reminds me, sorry if you are witnessing all of this against your will. If it makes you uncomfortable just skip until later. And if it doesn’t bother you...then I guess you’re kinda kinky (which I’m not judging, to each their own).

Without much preamble, and while Murdock is distracted with my nipples, I take the important matter into my hands and begin undoing Matt’s trousers so I can finally get his dick out. As soon as his member springs free, I trap it between both of my warm palms. He shudders in response while faltering his movements, and pulls back to “watch” me work his erection till he nearly climaxes. When he feels near the breaking point, he abruptly stops my movements and quietly tells me to stand up so he can get rid of my pants. I do as I’m told before Murdock unbuttons and unzips the last main piece of clothing still covering me.

Once I’m only standing in my white lace lingerie, I wait for him to take them off as well, but instead, he just takes my hand to guide me back on top of his lap, in the same position I was before. I’m about to question his actions when he grabs his discarded button up –which had been laying up until now on the back of the couch– and holds it behind me, an obvious invitation to put it on. How sweet he is to still indulge me with my peculiarities. With the shirt on but completely open on the front, I guess I look absolutely enticing; what a shame that he can’t really **see** me like this.

Although, he doesn’t seem to even pause at the state of semi-nudeness before grabbing me by the hips again and lifting my body ever so slightly from his lap. Before I can ask any questions, his hands leave my flesh and instead go back down, with his left putting aside my panties while the right one guides his cock slowly inside me.

Head thrown back, lips parted in a silent moan, and body fighting against a wrecking shiver, I try to remain as still as possible while letting Murdock take control over the situation and gradually pull me down until I snuggly sit back on top of him, with his hard length sheathed entirely inside of me. I will never _ever_ get tired of this amazing –yet agonizing– feeling of stretching fullness. Now it’s just a matter of getting my erratic breathing under control to make Matt comfortable enough to start thrusting away until we both reach oblivion. I know it’s still summer and it’s hot and humid, but damn do I need a good and hard fuck; the kind that only Murdock knows how to give.

After a nice dicking down, I can peacefully go to sleep while my boyfriend goes kicking some criminal ass. He knows better than to leave me half satiated; otherwise, I will go out on my own and finish whatever he started with who knows what kind of Hell’s Kitchen lowlifes so that I can get a proper fuck that’ll leave me limping for the next few days. Guess it takes at least two orgasms for me to let him go without complaint. Less than that and I will join him in his vigilante antics, even when I’m not supposed to accompany him during patrols.

My train of thought gets suddenly interrupted by a sharp thrust from Matt, who apparently is satisfied enough with how accustomed I became to the “intrusion” of his dick. Now he’ll probably start circling my clit with his right-hand thumb while his other hand remains with a vice-like grip around my hip –helping me bounce on his cock–, and thus coaxing the first climax out of me.

As soon as I feel the tingling pleasure shoot up from my nether regions, I know I’m correct in my earlier assumption. I know how he works; like a watchmaker knows how every one of his clocks works. It’s an easy estimation, though; by now he should be leaving to go on patrol, so it’s no wonder that he wants to speed this up as much as he can. Still, I don’t blame him, nor do I particularly care; as long as we both get off and he comes back mostly unscathed, everything’s good on my account. I mean, would _you_ really complain if you got off twice in less than half an hour? Yeah, that’s what I thou–

My first orgasm hits me like a train out of nowhere, making me shake uncontrollably and convulse around his rock-hard girth. Fortunately for me, Matt has the common sense to catch me before I either fall backward or on top of him. His mind is still wrapped tightly around the near climax-inducing tightness of my cunt, but not so much so that he loses complete oversight of the situation. The large room falls silent once more after my ear-splitting shout of pleasure turns into mumblings of Matt’s name, mixing with his increasingly labored breathing pattern. By now he’s forcefully panting, clearly nearing the edge right before the fall, so it’s only a couple of minutes more until he’s done as well (and also me once again, since he’ll make sure I come for the second time right alongside him; such a helpless romantic).

As the upcoming vortex of pleasure starts building again, I take hold of Matt’s shoulders once more, to help him in his quest to tip us both over the edge of ecstasy. We’re not far from it, so now it’s only a matter of seeing who gets there first. Usually, it would be me since Murdock –chivalrous as ever– would do his best to get me off first and then follow suit right after, but sometimes I get greedy enough to make the effort to push him first and come in second.

But as soon as the image of his body going rigid with unbidden pleasure crosses my mind, I’m abruptly reminded of a teeny-tiny detail that I overlooked earlier given my lust-ridden state of mind: Murdock ain’t wearing a condom. Which means that even if he pulls out on time, I’ll still have to go buy one of those morning-after pills. God damn it, how could we have forgotten such an important detail?! I better not get pregnant from this; I’m not ready to be a mother, nor am I sure I’ll ever be. Still, I would be lying if I said the idea of Matt coming inside me doesn’t send the most exquisite shiver down my spine and make even more warmth pool in my belly. Oh shit, it’s this a new kink or what?

Before I can’t even contemplate how much of a perverted fuck I’m progressively becoming, I notice Matt’s frantic and out-of-pace thrusts pick up even more speed, signaling the impending crossing of the climax threshold. Guess we will both arrive at the finish line together after all, unless… Without warning, I use all the strength I have left in my exhausted body to tighten my core as much as possible, effectively making Murdock come first and emptying his balls deep inside me. It’s the feeling of his dick shooting rope after rope of warm sticky liquid that does it for me and sends me spiraling down until I can only shout my beloved’s name while my vision goes white.

It’s fair to say that I have never experienced something like this in my entire life. And although I don’t want to tempt Fate, I wouldn’t really mind doing it again. I surely should get on birth control first, at least. It’s only when I’m left a shuddering and panting mess on top of Murdock that he begins to come down from his high, evidently still too frazzled about what just happened to form coherent sentences, but not enough to not form coherent thoughts.

As soon as some of his come starts trickling down my pussy –even while his softening dick is still inside me (like, damn, how big of a load did he actually spill? It’s not like I have been blue balling him or anything of that sort)– does his brain reconnect and begin functioning again. “Shit, did I not…” He doesn’t finish the question, but even with his hoarse and gravelly voice, I get what he’s talking about.

“Don’t worry, I know what I need to take. I’ll get it before we get to the courthouse and take it while you guys get ready”, I tell him confidently, trying to ease his increasing worries as much as possible. After all, it’s not that _much_ of a big deal. Shit happens. Nevertheless, I feel him tense up underneath me again, just at the mention of pregnancy-avoidance drugs. Jesus Christ, could he be even more obvious? “Relax, altar boy, it’s not like I’m stabbing a baby like he was Julius Cesar. Don’t get all Catholic on me now, it’s just a pill that will save us a lot of trouble”, I chide gently but a bit exasperated, understanding that he might have some reservations giving his religious upbringing but not getting that he could get upset by something so simple and harmless.

I know for a fact that he doesn’t want to start a family **now** , so I don't see why he should mind that I kill his spent sperms with some chemicals. Thankfully, though, he seems to come to his senses and leaves well enough alone, opting to change the subject and start to coax me off of him. It’s not much use since I can hardly move –feeling boneless–, not to even consider getting up and walking to the bed. Nope, he’ll have to carry me there unless he wants to leave me on the couch. When I tell him as much, he just grunts uncompromisingly but hooks his arms underneath my limp body anyway; lifting me with ease and moving into his bedroom.

At least I have my panties on, even when they’re now completely soaked with both of our juices, plus my bra and his shirt that I begin to button slowly once I rest comfortably on top of the cool silk bed sheets. I idly listen as he makes his way toward the closet near both the entrance to the apartment and the exit to the roof, grabbing the chest where he keeps his Daredevil suit. As the man starts gearing up, I can’t help but momentarily entertain the idea of what our lives would be like if we had a kid together. All I can come up with is the ridiculous and slightly alarming idea that Matt would end up being a less stern version of Stick, training a little boy or girl in the basics of boxing.

Even when my mind supplies the concrete fact that he wouldn’t want a life like this for his children, I can’t help but smile and laugh at the notion of it being a strange possibility. Of course, Murdock hears me giggling incoherently and comes over to check if I have finally lost it, asking me what’s so funny. I can’t answer him without revealing my silly thoughts, so instead, I just beckon him closer so that he stands by my side. Lifting both of my arms I signal for him to get closer still, which he does by kneeling beside me. I hold his uncovered face between both of my hands to drag him down the few inches separating my mouth from his and kiss him soundly until we both need to break apart so we can breathe properly once again.

Whispering against his swollen lips, I tell him to be careful out there and instruct him to call me if anything goes awry. He promises to do so, wishing me a good night of sleep and assuring me that we will see each other in the morning before we leave for the court. With a last sight of his tight black and red Devil costume, I let my eyelids flutter closed before sleep takes a hold of me and my consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me not wanting to part with the characters but not wanting to commit to another long fanfic as well. Also, as opposite to Daring the Devil, these short pieces are supposed to be more lighthearted and fun than their predecessor. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
